What Was the Right Path Again?
by 7dragons7
Summary: It's been a few years after Aizen's defeat. Things have changed and not for the better. But deep in the shadows of Soul Society all is not lost. Not yet. There is still a chance to fix everything. It's not quite the end..
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know…another fic by me. Worry not I am updating just about everything today and tomorrow. I needed to get this out of my head or I wouldn't be able to focus.

This is a it up in the air. Rape, dark, torture, smut. All the good stuff. Pairings..hazy at this moment in time. This is right up to the most recent chapter though. Chapter 401 So read that before anything else.

Chapter 1

"Pay attention Sosuke," A terrible pull at his hair.

He said nothing. He never did. At first maybe he had. But now he only spoke one sentence. Every time he saw her, when she came in his cell to heal him.

"Where is Gin?"

Never once had she answered him. No once. She looked at him with pity in her eyes but never speaking. Maybe her words would betray her, the tone of her voice. Or maybe it was against her orders to do so. Leave him wondering. If Gin was still alive he may gain his will power, give him hope to live on, to save his second. If Gin was dead then he would lose all hope and will to go on.

And they wanted him alive to suffer on.

But if he didn't know where Gin was. Then he would be left to wonder if his ever loyal second was alive or dead. Left to worry, not knowing if life was worth living or dying. Never to know what his fox's fate was.

So cruel.

His beloved blade Kyōka Suigetsu. Where was his moon princess? With this collar around his neck he couldn't contact her or feel her. She was sealed away somewhere.

Damn that Urahara Kisuke. They had ripped the Hōgyoku right out of his chest. The searing pain in that act distracted him long enough to end it all. And Gin, instead of fleeing as Aizen had advised, caught him instead, as he fell to the ground. Only to be so quickly defeated by Urahara and Isshin.

He grunted in pain as his hair was pulled on again.

And that damn old man. The last thing he had done before his end was reinstate the Central forty six. Just as vile and corrupt as the last bunch. Without a Head Captain at the time of his capture things fell into corruption very quickly.

He and Gin were not executed as all expected. But to be broken and rebuilt into what they wanted. A child prodigy and a once respected captain. To valuable to destroy.

Not to be locked away in the maggots nest. No a hell far worse then that. To be beaten and used in anyway. Anyway.

How many days had it been? Years? Had it been years yet? He truly didn't know. There was no way to know. There were no windows in his cell. No light except when someone came with a lantern to hurt him. Or when Unohana came to heal him. And she wouldn't speak to him.

Oh, the faces of the captains when they had all been told that he got to live and what was to be done to him. You could have heard the jaws dropping to the floor. There were a few things he did know, Shunsui was the new head captain. He had to be. The old man was dead. And Ukitake had been killed by Wonderweiss. Unohana was clearly the healer captain still. He also knew that the Visords had been allowed to stay. Retake captains positions. Hiyori had not made it.

Hirako had told him that. Speaking of Hirako..

That horrid man's voice grunted above him. Spilling his vile seed inside him. The Visord laughed above him softly. "Just like old times when you were my fuko-taichou, remember?"

He never answered. Not anymore. He was no stronger then a human at the moment. He couldn't fight back…but he wouldn't give in to such comments. Ever.

There was a rustling of fabric as his former captain made more pointless statements before leaving him.

Aizen sighed once alone. Falling onto his side. His whole body ached. It felt dirty and used. He was thankful that Hirako was the only one that he knew personally that felt the need to do this. There were many of course. Vile Central forty six member random lowly shinigami from random squads. Mayuri came once or twice.

He was slightly surprised that Hinamori hadn't come…but then he had to wonder if she was even still alive.

It was a sad day when his thoughts strayed to that girl for comfort.

The one thing he could cling to was that he was alive. And all was not lost yet. Not yet.

* * *

Going through the motions of each day without thought made things easier. But if her mind did begin to think she wanted to just scream. She was breaking. They were all so helpless clutched in the grip of the central forty six. Had it always been like this? Maybe it had…and they had been ignorant to it. But with Aizen's rebelling shattering the pretty picture before their eyes one could only look at the cold truth ahead of them.

It was heartbreaking to see her dear friend struggle through his new duties as head captain. Powerless against this new reign of the Central forty six members.

She ran her fingers along the emerald colored sword sheath, along the green handle. How this blade cried for her master. She held it to her chest. Tears threatening to come. She didn't want to think about this blades master. What was happening in the shadows of their home.

Sosuke…

Why had it come to this?

She'd rather see him dead then like this. His dark eyes once kind and fatherly, then cold and defiant and now…dead and empty. But not hopeless. His voice cracking when he asked her that same question. His body lost it's lean form. Now thin and sickly. His skin pale almost like fragile glass.

Tempted…oh tempted she was to slit his throat when she came in. Save him from the pain. Telling him the info he longed for. That Gin was alive.

Yes. Gin was alive. Not quite going through the Hell that Sosuke was but similar. He wasn't being used to such an extent. But he was being tortured. So viciously tortured. But he was far from being broken. Not when he knew Sosuke was alive somewhere.

"Retsu?" A familiar blonde came in. He frowned at her when she saw the blade in her hands. "Put that away Retsu.." he said sternly.

"Kisuke," she said softly. The blade still pressed against her chest. "He doesn't deserve this,"

Urahara walked into her office the thirteenth division numbers on the back of his coat. Heavy numbers to wear.. "You are right…no one deserves that…" he sighed. "There are days that I think that Aizen is right. What he was trying to do….it might have been right just the steps in taking them.. those were all wrong"

She looked up at him. "You haven't seen him Kisuke…" she said quietly.

"No," he admitted. "But I have heard what Mayuri is doing to Ichimaru," a slight bit of disgust in his voice.

She shook her head standing up at last placing the blade back in the cabinet behind her, right next to Shinso. She shut it carefully locking it tight.

"I wish…I just wish," she turned back to look at Kisuke. "That you had never created that damn thing."

He crossed his arms. "I wish that everyday. You think I don't regret what has happened? But you're out of your mind Retsu, if you don't think that he would have found another way to do all this,"

"If Sosuke had won what do you think life would be like now?" she asked softly.

"I try not to think about it" the blonde admitted. He sighed. "Because there is a chance….things might be better. And I hate to think so many died for the wrong cause,"

She bowed her head. Yes. But that was living in denial with the thought that you had done the right thing…when in the end you know you hadn't. There was a lot of blood on the hands of Soul Society. The Quincy boy and part Hollow boy, Chad. They had been killed. Requested to be killed by Squad two, Soi Fon herself had ended those two boys lives. You could see it in her cold gray eyes the regret of doing such a thing. That girl's pins, destroyed. And the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo…under the strictest watch.

If Sosuke had just come to her when he had been a captain, with these thoughts on Soul Society. She knew she would've listened. That she would have set him in the right direction where they could go about things and fix things. So he didn't have to lower himself with the Hollows. Maybe that way, many didn't have to die.

Tousen, Ukitake, Hiyori, Yamamoto. The Quincy, the human boy, And with these deaths…so many shattered hearts. There was a dark cloud hanging over their lives. It wasn't a secret what was going on to the prisoners in the shadows.

Some more vocal about their dislike then others. Kenpachi of course was one. The noble Kuchiki was another, surprisingly.

But what could they do in the end?

She looked at Kisuke sadly. The coat's weight clearly heavy. The shoes to fill very large.

The blonde looked back at her. The right thing to do…it didn't seem clear anymore…

* * *

"In the depths of Soul Society lies Aizen Sosuke"

That was what Rukia had told him. Among other things. Chad. Uryu. Orihime… all victims of the shinigami whom they had risked their lives to help.

Aizen had once asked him why he was fighting for Soul Society after he had rescued Orihime. At the time it seemed like a stupid question. Because he needed to save his town. Aizen was going to kill everyone.

But after these long years he grown a little wiser. There had to be a reason for such madness.

Rukia at last after three years had returned to the human world and told him all she knew. He had been stunned. She spoke with such sadness, apologizing saying she hadn't known. His next stop had been to question Orihime asking if it was true, had her pins been destroyed by Soul Society and not just broke on their own. She sadly agreed.

So there was only one thing to do. Soul Society would answer for these crimes. They would deny it. Rukia told him there was only one thing to do…Question the man himself. Why had he done what he had done? Why? It was him that had pulled the strings and set everything in motion. Made Ichigo what he was.

Rukia had taken him into Soul Society and led him to where Aizen was being held. "This is where Nii-sama says this is where they keep him. Anyone can see him." She looked up at him a little nervously. "Whatever happens in there, I do not blame you. I am always your ally,"

Ichigo nodded to her. Mixed meanings in her words. Was he going to kill the man in there after he heard what Aizen had to say? He would just have to wait and find out. He handed his Zanpakutō to the guard. There he was led down several stairs and endless halls with twists and turns. Endless twists and turns. At last they stopped in front of a single cell, the shinigami unlocked the door for him, leaving Ichigo to do whatever he felt like it seemed.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo stepped into the cell. He swallowed a bit at what he saw. Thin. A thin shell of a man he had once fought against. Covering him was a thin looking kimono. There was nothing in this cell, no bed no mirror no light. Nothing. His eyes strayed back to the man who was slowly sitting up. Messy brown hair. A bit dirty. A pale face turned to look at him.

Surprising that arrogance could still be seen on his face after all of this. But his eyes that Ichigo had seen up close once filled with determination and passion were nothing but dull orbs shadows of a man that once took town the Gotei Thirteen single handedly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" A voice horse and cracked a bit for no use.

Ichigo nodded not taking a step closer.

"So talk. Tell me everything."


	2. Chapter 2

It was never a pleasant, the sound of footsteps. The sound of his cage opening. Nor was it a pleasant sight to see the light from a lantern. He just wanted to lay there. The cool ground against his skin. It felt nice against his aching joints. On his sore used body.

And as he waited for footsteps to come closer and the tight grip on his hair to make him do some grimacing act he realized that none of those things were happening. And despite that his body ached he slowly sat up. The paper thin robe slipping off his shoulders a bit. He glanced behind him to see bright orange hair. A little longer then he remembered of course. But a boy. A little older. A little wiser. But a boy he had watched from the moment he had been born.

They starred at each other for a moment before Aizen found his voice. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he managed to get out. The first time he had spoken anything other then his one question.

Ichigo took a single step closer to him. His arms crossed across his chest.

"So talk. Tell me everything."

Aizen starred at the boy for a moment. Not what he had been expecting. But if he thought about it, Kurosaki would never stoop to the level of the others. He knew that.

But talk…goodness. Did he have a voice left anymore to speak more then a few sentences. And he would never talk…not without an answer.

"I can't speak. Not without knowing if he is alive,"

Kurosaki frowned. "Who?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Ichimaru Gin,"

The younger man looked confused for a moment. "Ichimaru? Yeah. Rukia told me he was alive somewhere. She didn't know any details though,"

Just like that? Just like that he got his answer. How many times had he asked that question. Gin. His Gin. His Gin was alive. All the uncertainty and worry. All lifted off his shoulders. He took in a deep breath. So much weight off of his heart.

He didn't know what made him do it. Greif and despair after so long, and this one piece of good news. News that mattered so much more then anything lit up his dying world. Without thought he turned around completely to face the other. And bowed low. On his hands and knees bowing to the boy that had helped give him this fate. But still..

"Arigatto for this news, Kurosaki Ichigo," his eyes fixed on the filthy floor. His voice sounded horrid after next to nothing in use. He wouldn't be able to talk long.

"So you'll talk?" asked Ichigo.

Aizen nodded looking back up at the boy. What had happened to make this boy come to him like this? He could twist the truth of his story…warp it some. But in the end his tale didn't need to be twisted. If Kurosaki felt something was amiss in Soul Society his story would only make him agree with him. There needed to be a change. After all his intent was never to kill the boy. He had much bigger plans for him after all.

He searched for his voice for a moment. "Soul Society. It is corrupt. Vile. Horrid. Where the needs of the wealthy and noble come before the needs of the starving dying souls. I found Gin and his friend, Matsumoto fuko-taichou starving in a shack. Your friend Rukia and Abari-kun. The same. They lived off the streets watching their friends die. The Quincy people killed without a second thought. Tortured and experimented on like animals. Do you know the story of your Visord friends and Urahara Kisuke, whose trial was far from just. Though, I knew it would be that was how I was able to manipulate it all to my will.

"It's all a rotting pile of decay. Look. Look what has become of me," Aizen said, bitterness evident on his voice. "Do you know what happens to me here Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The boy dropped his gaze. Not saying anything.

"It all starts from the beginning of my childhood. But that is not a story for you ears. It has not been easy. To set the wheels in motion. From the exile of many, to the birth of you, to your growth and what you would become. All I did not just for myself. But for all of Soul Society.

"You think I was going to break into the King's Realm and take the seat of the King myself? Foolish. I would not take the throne myself I always had in mind someone else for seat."

Ichigo looked back up at the former overlord. "What are you saying?"

"I wanted you to take the seat of the King. A human, a shinigami and a hollow. A perfect balance. An uncorrupt mind that could rewrite all the wrongs of our world. With me guiding you and assisting. We could have changed the world,"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't believe that. You captured Inoue. And were after my town. And tried to kill Rukia. I would never join your side after all that,"

"True. To insure your power I had to pull strings that would only give you a hatred towards me. The town was my biggest fault. If there was another way to make the key then I would've done so. But there was not. That is why is a back up plan I placed the Hōgyoku inside myself. Should the worst happen with you. I could use the Hōgyoku to push forward my desires."

The Hōgyoku. He placed a hand to his chest where the orb had been. So painfully placed in to his body. Only to be ripped out of him. It felt like every nerve had bee ripped from his body. The skin there…it had never fully healed right. It felt cold and dead. The damage could not be undone.

Maybe if he hadn't done it. Placed it within himself..as Gin had begged him not to. It's hard to say what might not have happened and what would have happened now. This was reality now.

"I have noticed," Ichigo said quietly. "This place… it's not a good place. From the first time I stepped into this place and found out that the shinigami didn't unite families I knew…no, I knew when they took Rukia. Even if that was all your doing. I still knew."

Aizen's throat hurt from talking so much. He watched the boy in front of him. "I did it to save both worlds. The shinigami keep the balance of the world in check. If the afterlife is corrupt…it brings a corrupt future to your world." He needed to make Kurosaki understand. He needed this boy on his side.

Ichigo nodded. "It was a matter of killing millions to save billions."

Aizen bowed his head. "Yes."

Ichigo sighed and scratched his head. "I can't condone what you were trying to do. That was my home. My family. There had to be away to find the real key,"

Aizen looked up slowly. What?

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling thinking. "Someone has to know. And..I know lots of people aren't happy at the way things are going. But things do have to change."

"Kurosa-" he was cut short as Ichigo appeared right in front of him.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't want to be king. I have a human life to live. Many years ahead of me. But. I can't let things keep going the way they have been. I'm always being watched by them. And." the boys brown eyes darkened. "they killed my friends," Aizen looked at him a bit surprised.

"I can't condone your actions Aizen," Ichigo said seriously. "But I can't condemn them. I just think there was a better way to go about it. But. Let's move on. You know what you're doing for the most part. I know there are others that we can get in on this. Just going about things the right way,"

Aizen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he even dare to hope? He had heard people come in asking to save him. Trash talking to him not even bothering to pay it any attention. They were just trying to mess with his head. But this boy. Not Kurosaki Ichigo. He wouldn't do that to him.

"Give me a few days," the younger said. "I'd take that thing off your neck but I have a bad feeling you wouldn't be able to control your raitsu so well after all this time. We'd be swarmed the first moment your raitsu was felt. And I need more friends on my side before anything else happens."

The amount of hope the he was being given was making him a bit sick. There was no way that this was real. That this was going to actually happen. He watched Kurosaki walk away from him.

Kurosaki was doing this to avenge his friends.

The boy who ran into Soul Society to rescue the Kuchiki girl against people he knew were stronger then him. The boy who ran into his castle to save Inoue fighting against Espada who he knew were stronger then him. This boy fought him, knowing he might not win.

To avenge friends who had fallen. Who he had been unable to protect. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do. Take down this whole city if he had to. Again. Team up with him even.

There was a hidden rage in that boy. He was furious at the Soul Society. But a little older now. Rushing into battle was not the right way to go about things anymore. He was planning. Gaining forces.

He watched Kurosaki turn to leave. "I don't want to leave you in here more..Just a little longer," he paused turning to look at the former overlord. "Do you even know how long you've been locked up here?"

Aizen shook his head. He did not.

Ichigo frowned. "A little over three years. Not much longer though." He smirked "and we'll get that damn fox face out to, if we have to," and with that he waved and left locking shutting the cell shut.

Aizen watched the light of the lantern light fade away. He laid on his back running a hand through his dirty brown hair.

Gin. Gin was alive. And there was a chance of him getting out of here. His goals that he had tucked away long ago had now come back to light. It wasn't lost.

His throat hurt terrible from all that talking. But he had never felt better.

Rukia waited for Ichigo. Her violet eyes on him as he appeared. The light in his eyes told her something. He walked past her, she stepped in place right beside him. They walked in silence a bit.

"Ichigo," she said at last.

"I want to talk to Byakuya,"

"I thought you would. He's been expecting you." she said softly. She glanced at him as they walked. Grateful that he did not blame her for the wrongs that had been done to their friends.

The walked into the large Kuchiki manor. Rukia led him through the halls to a her brother's study.

"Nii-sama," she said softly, bowing.

His cold gray eyes glanced up at them he was busy writing something it seemed. But he set his brush down moving the sheets of work to place the tea try on the table instead. "Enter,"

They sat on the pillows in front of the table watching him pour the tea. "It's been to long Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said softly the closest thing to a greeting he would give the boy.

Ichigo nodded. It had. He sipped at the tea Byakuya handed him. "Thanks Byakuya, for sending Rukia to tell me that stuff,"

The sixth captain's eyes narrowed a bit. "Watch what you say Kurosaki Ichigo," he warned. "The Gotei Thirteen are very divided. And of course it's wouldn't be so easy as it was just two parts," Byakuya spoke softly. "Those that support the actions of the Central Forty Six. Those that do not. And of course the undecided. I believe my self and Zaraki-Taichou are the only ones at this point who wish for the banishment or better yet the deaths of the Central forty six. Let the Gotei Thirteen make it's own decisions. Hirako-Taichou is fine with the way things are. He in fact enjoys it. Unohana-Taichou is undecided. She is not the same since all of this. The others…it's hard to say. What Hitsugaya and even the Head captain think..I am unsure."

Ichigo nodded. "I want to get Aizen out of there,"

Rukia and Byakuya both looked at Ichigo shocked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you can't be serious. He almost killed your town. All of us. He consorted with the Hollows. I do not care for what is being done to him, however, I can not condone setting him free."

"He was talking to me. He basically told me, Soul Society is rotting away from the head. The king himself down to the royal guard to the nobles and downward. I know it didn't feel like it before. But you're a noble, things were good. There not good for everyone. This is the afterlife. You shouldn't suffer through it. There are souls out there now suffering. As shinigami isn't your job to save them? Leaving it like this is only doing half the job."

Rukia starred wide at her brother now. And to her surprise he smirked.

"I know you were going to see things his way, should you two speak. I've thought long and hard over all of this and in the end I've been quite torn over what to do. I've sworn to uphold the laws of Soul Society. But what if our laws have become corrupt and the people who make them are not good. What should one do? Over throw the order to reinstate law? I am still not sure what to do. But. I do know that Aizen Sosuke was a man once respected. Traitor or not, he did much for Soul Society. I do not wish for a man like that to rot away in a cell. He was the only one not blind to the things that are going on here in Soul Society. He broke the fogged glass in front of our eyes before he left. And once we saw the other side, we couldn't forget it. We can fix the glass, hide the other side…but that is all we can do. It is still stuck within out memories, and will not be forgotten.

"It is time for change in Soul Society. Anything will be better then what we have going on now. But to do this. You need support from more then just myself,"

Ichigo nodded. "Do I take I have yours and Kenpachi's support?"

The noble nodded. My support, at first, will be from the sidelines. You need someone on the inside for you. Kenpachi. Well. He will be a little more hands on. I know a few fuko-taichous you can get on your side. Aizen's Zanpakutō it locked away in the Unohana's office. It will be no easy task of retrieving it. And Ichimaru is in the depths of the twelfth division. It will not be easy to rescue him."

"Who else do I need then? I don't even know who runs what squads anymore," Ichigo said. Doing his best to form a plan.

"Kyoraku is the head captain as you know. Lisa is his fuko-taichou. Soi Fon's squad is the same. Rose and Kira for the third. Unohana and Isane in the fourth. Shinji and Momo for the fifth. Renji is still my fuko-taichou in the sixth, Komamura and Iba in the seventh, Love and Hisagi in the eighth, Kensai and Machiru in the ninth. Squads ten through twelve are the same and the thirteenth is Kisuke and Nanao,"

Ichigo nodded. "How many more captain's can I get on my side?"

"I hate to say, probably none. But give me a few days. I know a few fuko-taichous on your side at least. Breaking the prisoners out of Soul Society and get into hiding is the most important thing right now. While you are in hiding, I shall look for a way to get my hands on the king's key."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Byakuya." He would avenge his friends. Chad. Ishida. And Inoue's lost powers.

She sat at her desk carefully filling out her paperwork. There was so much of it since he had become her captain…

Her brush shook a bit so she just stopped trying to write and set it down carefully. She had let her thoughts wander to him. Aizen-tiachou. When she thought of him she wanted to cry. Thought of him down in that cell..she had been there once. She had snuck in when her new captain had been down there with Aizen-taichou.

She regretted the day she had done that.

Hinamori placed her hands over her face at the memory. How Hirako-taichou hit Aizen-taichou. Beat him. And..then raped him..She stifled a sob.

Aizen-taichou….

He had stabbed her, used her, betrayed her, lied to her, and in the end tried to kill her. But oh God…she couldn't hate him. Never could she hate him.

"Hey, hey hey! There is work to be done. Hinamori-fuko-taichou,"

She hated that voice. Hated it before he violated her beloved Captain. Hated it more even now. She peeked between her fingers to see him frowning at her, those odd ugly teeth showing.

"Cryin again?"

Her eyes narrowed at his comment. "My apologies captain, but it is hard to do all your work and my own."

"Heh," he laughed at her. "Well work don't get done when ya sit around all the time cryin,"

"Sorry. I know it's hard to imagine woman have feelings when you hung around girls like Hiyori, whose only emotion was anger. That's what got her killed, by Aizen-taichou"

He moved as if to strike her. She didn't flinch.

"So that makes you a lemming following Sosuke to your death. He almost killed ya twice, ya know. All ya can say is yes captain, yes captain. Did ya do that when ya sucked his dick?"

She flushed pink. "You are just the pig he always said you were," she spat back.

This time he did strike her.

Her face turned at the force of the blow. She quickly put a hand to her cheek. Turning back to glare at him.

He reached grabbing her by the hair pulling her up to look at him. "Don't speak ill o' the dead ya lil tart!"

With that he dropped her letting her fall to the desk knocking over all the paper work. With a sneer he turned and left.

She felt tears burning in her eyes. That bastard. She rubbed her head getting up and gathering the work. She felt tears pouring down her face as she gathered up all the work.

Yes. Aizen betrayed her. He stabbed her. But until that very last moment he was kind to her. They did have good moments together. Even he could not have loathed all his time here. That had to have been a real smile when they watched winter fireworks together.

She wouldn't believe that he had been wearing his mask the whole time. But he had better plans. And he needed to leave. Tie up loose ends. Death was better then living with betrayal. That's why he did it. He couldn't take anymore with him when he left.

She wanted to go speak with him in his cage….but she was to frightened. Afraid of what he might look like now. Of seeing his once warm eyes filled with a despair. Knowing all that had done to him…

"Hinamori-kun!" a gruff voice called out.

"Abari-kun!" she looked up paperwork in her arms.

His grin faded away. "You okay?"

She smiled a bit. "Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" she set the paper work in her arms on the desk to begin sorting them.

"I got to tell you something. And I have a feeling you'll want to be part of it."

She looked up at her red haired friend. Her eyes wide.

Kira sighed at a dozing captain. Why did he always get the lazy captains? He placed the finished work on his captain's desk.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. Not wanting to go home. Those horrid memories would only return. He swallowed the bile in his throat. He never wanted to return to the twelfth division again.

_He had walked in to deliver paper work to the twelfth. Sadly the place was one big maze. And it had been awhile since he had been there. All the creepy machines and sounds. It made him a bit skittish. He suddenly stopped in front of a door. He turned to look at it._

_He swallowed. Something told him he should go in there. But another part told him he'd regret it if he didn't. He licked his lips, shifting the paper work into one hand. He reached out pulling the door open. _

_It was a bright white room. Except for the splashes of dark red along the walls. Blood. Old. And new. He focused his gaze to the rest of the room and regretted it at once, ever coming in here. _

_He dropped the paperwork to the floor, gasping._

_Sitting on a examining table sat a thin pale figure drenched in his own blood. The head tilted to the side. _

"_Izuru," _

_The head slowly turned to look at him. The silver hair was more red then anything and was longer and hung almost completely in the former captain's eyes. Kira could see through the bangs a bit and he had to suppress a gasp again. His captain's eyes had been sewn shut. _

"_Ichimaru-Taichou.." he whispered. The thin body was a mess. Once perfect pale skin was now a tortured mess. And who knew what king of poisons were being stuffed into his body. He stayed frozen in place._

_The grin. It was still there and only seemed to grow when he whispered his captain's name. _

_The head tiled to the side. All of Ichimaru's movements seemed jerky. "Do ya know where Aizen-taichou is at?"_

_Before he could even form a answer he felt himself be pulled out of the room. The door being slammed shut. _

"_Nemu-san.." _

"_Mayuri-sama would be displeased should he find out you were in there," she said calmly turning to look at him._

"_Ichimaru-Taichou..what is going on?"_

_She had the same expression on her face as always. Indifference. "Mayuri-sama is allowed to do anything he wants with Ichimaru Gin. As long as he doesn't do anything that might prevent a future child. He is a child prodigy. And has orders not kill him. _

_Kira wanted to throw up. He just might. "Nemu-san.." there was no reasoning with her. She was her father's puppet. She wouldn't see this as wrong. _

"_Kira-san. I must ask that you leave and forget what you saw. You wont be able to save him. Everyone is in the hands of the Central Forty Six. There is no escape for any of us."_

_He looked up. Her face still devoid of any emotions. He nodded though. She was right of course. But the horrid images he couldn't get them out of his head. _

Kira shook his head. No. He couldn't, to this day remove the thought of his former captain in such a state. He hadn't told anyone he had seen that. Not even Matsumoto who had half a mind to search the place herself. If she saw her once best friend in that state…

"Kira-kun!" called a voice. Speak of the devil. She waved at him as she walked towards him. "Hey, all done?"

He nodded, already knowing what she was going to ask. She'd been drinking lots more since all of this. As he suspected she asked him out to drinks.

"I don't think so Matsumoto-san," he said quietly.

She pouted at him. "Please, Kira-kun,"

He thought about it for another moment. Drinking his liver into an early death did make the horrible images disappear. But drinking with Ran was dangerous. He was always afraid he'd let something slip about his captain.

"I can't," he declined once more, passing her, as he made his way out of the office.

"Actually, I think you better both come drinking with us,"

Kira looked up to see Ikkaku and Yumichika of the eleventh division blocking the way. The bald Ikkaku bearing a frightening smile and the fluttery Yumichika checking out his nails.

"We're under orders to take you two out for drinks," Yumichika said quietly.

Matsumoto smiled. "Now those are orders I can get behind."

Kira sighed to himself.

"There is actually something of great importance that we need to discuss," the fifth seat's voice getting lower, as the third seat looked about for eavesdroppers. "Soul Society is on the brink of a revolution, it just doesn't know it yet. We need to know what side you're on,"

Matsumoto also looked around. "Against Central Forty Six?" she asked in a voice just above a whisper.

Ikkaku nodded slightly.

Kira and her exchanged glances. "We need to hear more,"

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged looks this time. The third seat simply shrugged, "When we hear what you have to say, you'll be on our side," with a grin he led them to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was almost to much to hope. To dare that things would change. That this plan would work. There were mostly fuko-taichous on there side, but more dangerous powerful captains against them.

But still, nothing could dampen her spirits as the days passes on. Notes were passed on by all who were involved. Even she didn't know all who were part of this. Better that way in case someone betrayed them.

She was in her office when she received her sign. Captain Kuchiki has come to the fifth division office. He was speaking to her captain.

"It's all shattering to pieces," he said softly. His eyes never leaving Shinji. So perfect he was at playing his part. Shatter. The trigger word to Aizen-taichou's Zanpakutō.

She took a deep breath, gathering up some paper work just for show and left the office. She would never return to that office. At least, not under that captain. She took deep breaths, tossing the paper work aside in some vacant side street.

She walked all the way down to the shadows of their world. The darkest corner of Seireitei, where the prisoner Aizen Sosuke was being held. She used her kido and knocked out the guards, putting them to sleep. And so she walked down the halls. Past the empty cells. Until she reached the one.

She bit her lip looking in. Her hands shook as she pushed open the metal door.

He was laying there. His back towards her. She wanted to cry at what her beloved captain had become. She took careful steps towards him. "Aizen-taichou,"

She whispered his name so softly.

He glanced behind him. Once warm eyes now dark and empty. He slowly sat up.

She felt her heart beat faster. He looked so broken. With out thinking she ran towards him the rest of the way throwing her arms around him. "Aizen-taichou," she almost sobbed.

She felt him stiffen at the contact and hesitantly pat her on the back. Of course, he thought she was here to violate him like all the others. She held him tighter. "I've come to help rescue you," she whispered softly in his ear. Her courage slowly coming to her.

Hinamori heard a sharp intake of breath. It came from Aizen. Daring to believe. She couldn't help but smile. Happily she released her hold on him, leaning in pressing her lips against his. It took a moment, before he could respond back to her.

She wasn't so foolish to believe that there was anything behind this kiss with him. He was grateful to have human contact. Contact that wasn't abusive. A kind gesture, a loving one.

She slid her tongue in his mouth. Tasting her beloved captain. She loved him. Loved him more then anything. Even after all he had put her through, she couldn't help but still love him with all her heart. She wrapped her fingers in his dark brown hair. Closing her eyes tight as she pulled away. She couldn't take anymore then a kiss from him. She wouldn't be any better then the vile shinigami that came in here violating him. She smiled at him and stood up holding out her hands to help him up.

He took her hand and allowed her to help pull him up. His knees shaky. A slightly surprised look on his face, that she hadn't taken more from him. Momo's heart broke a little knowing that he just expected things like that should happen…that he felt shocked when he wasn't used. No one should ever feel like that. Ever. It would take time, and help from everyone, but she would do her best to make sure that he didn't have to feel like that anymore.

Momo beckoned him to follow, holding Aizen's hand tightly and led him out of his cell, and through the long halls. The guards would still be knocked out. But she couldn't lead them out of the safety of the darkness. Not yet.

Hinamori breathed a sigh of relief. Just a little bit longer and they would be home free. She stood just outside the entrance, she watched her former captain, smiling a bit. He was squinting at the sunlight. His eyes not used to such a bright light after years in the darkness.

"Thank you, for doing this, Hinamori-kun,"

She smiled a bit. His voice, horse and cracked a bit from little use. "It's no trouble,"

"May I ask why? I am not someone who deserves such kindness from you of all people,"

She looked down. "How could I not? Even after all that's happened….I couldn't abandon you to such a fate. You'll always be my captain. You'll always be a man I trusted and admired. And I know that's silly…and who knows what may happen should you get your power back in a bit. You could kill us all….but….I don't think you will. I wish….that you had gathered more allies for your betrayal…I think things would have worked out better if you had. You have a lot of allies now though, Aizen-taichou,"

He watched her carefully. "Where do we go after this, Hinamori-kun?"

She shook her head. I don't know for sure. To the human world…some place where we wont be found,"

"I can't leave with out him,"

She looked up confused. "Ichimaru-taichou?"

He nodded.

Hinamori bit her lip a bit, "I don't quite know what's going on with that.."

"I will not leave here without him," he said sternly.

The bond of lieutenant and captain. It was powerful. Aizen would not leave behind his former lieutenant…

It hurt a little. She would never be Ichimaru. She would never hold that high of a place in Aizen's eyes.

"We knew that was going to happen," A cherry voice said shumpo ing in front of the two. His violet eyes glanced at Aizen for only a moment. If we hurry we can get him to the lab, Kira is there now.

Aizen's eyes went wide. The lab? The twelfth division? He felt sick at the very thought, his empty stomach wanting to heave. Gin…

Yumichika and Momo were stall talking quietly. "It's not terribly far, we could shumpo with Aizen and probably not be seen,"

Hinamori bit her lip, "Let's try,"

Yumichika nodded, "I've had squad eleven members clear a path to the labs already. So anyone we see should be them…but, most don't know what is going on, and for good reason," He wrapped an arm around Aizen's waist as he spoke.

She nodded following suit. She took a deep breath, the guards were knocked out…. And Aizen would be missing from his cell. They had an hour at best to rescue Ichimaru, get the Zanpakutōs and get out of here. Thus why Captain Kuchiki said to go in separate groups and leave when your mission was done.

Well nothing to be done about it now. Yumichikia and Momo shumpoed off Aizen in their arms. Taking long bursts of shumpo to get the twelfth division quickly.

To her relief they didn't see anyone.

Carefully Hinamori led them through, the division following Kira's raitsu. She spotted his blonde hair standing beside Nemu, who was opening a door for him. Nemu was on their side?

"Hinamori-san?" he said surprised. "What are you doing here you-"

She shook her head. "Aizen-taichou wont go without Ichimaru,"

Izuru's glanced up at the once powerful overlord, nodding slightly. His face pale already knowing what was behind this door, and how much worse it must be since that day.

Nemu silently opened the door, stepping back once it was open. Her dull green eyes watching all of them.

Aizen, even without his speed, beat them all stepping right into the room. She followed behind, suppressing a gasp of horror. The walls were caked in blood. Dark red almost black from time, panted over by fresher brighter colored blood.

In the center on a table was what had to be Ichimaru. A thin being. Long blood stained silver hair hanging in his face. Aizen walked right up to the figure. He reached out carefully brushing the silver hair aside. She almost screamed, her hands over her mouth, and even Aizen gasped softly. Eyes and mouth sewn shut tightly.

Ichimaru's broken body flinched away from the touch, his movements jerky.

"Gin," Aizen said softly, his eyes looking for something in the lab.

Ichimaru froze. He tilted his head the side, his hand making jerky movements to reach for Aizen.

The former captain, reached for the hand, helping it reach it's destination. The scarred, blood stained flesh, made it's destination with Aizen's help to the former fifth captain's cheek. The bony fingers ran along Aizen's cheek. Making it up into brown hair. His other hand slowly reaching up as well, feeling every part of Aizen's face.

Nemu walked in, a small knife in her hands. She carefully turned Gin's head to her as she cut the threads that held Gin's mouth closed. "We'll do the eyes, when we leave this place," she said softly.

Horse whispers were heard as soon as his mouth was open. Hard to make out at first but even Hinamori knew what he was saying.

Aizen-taichou.

Over and over again.

The hands still running along Aizen's face. Into the dark hair then back to Aizen's face.

Yumichika cleared his throat from outside. "May I add, we don't have time for this reunion,"

That was true. "Aizen-taichou, Kira-kun will carry Ichimaru. We have to go,"

Renji was supposed to be retrieving the Zanpakutōs. Right now they needed to go. Ikkaku was waiting by the gate to lead them out. And Matsumoto was waiting at the hideout.

It took a moment to part the two, but it was done. Kira carried the thin former captain. Nemu leading them out of the lab.

The warning alarms were going off. They were out of time. Aizen's cell had been found empty.

Yumichika cursed under his breath. "They'll come here next,"

"Then you must leave now," Unohana appeared in front of them. Isane appearing moments after. In her hands a emerald green Zanpakutō and a light blue one.

"Unohana taichou," Kira said shocked.

She ignored them for a moment glancing around. "You don't have much time," She unsheathed her sword opening a gate several black butterflies coming out to lead them to the human world.

"Are you coming with us, taichou?" asked Hinamori, another captain on there side would be wonderful.

"Unohana-taichou, gates made like this can easily be tracked." Nemu said watching the butterflies.

"I am not coming with. And I am well aware of that, Nemu-chan," she glanced around once more. "Renji-kun and Matsumoto-chan are waiting for you on the other side to take you to the hideout. Yumichika-kun, Ikkauku-san is already back at the squad eleven barracks. I advise you leave here at once."

He nodded leaving in a burst of shumpo.

Unohana took a deep breath. Turning to her lietenuiant "Isane, you know what to do about the limiters. And don't let them touch their Zanpakutōs until those limiters are off. Aizen shouldn't be to much trouble when his comes off, do him first, so he can help you with Ichimaru, who wont be in as much control. Especially with all those poisons and toxins in his body. All your healing skills will be tested" She glanced at the tortured form Kira held on to.

"You all know what parts are required of you," she said softly, ushering them through the gate. She held Aizen before he could go through. Placing her hands on his face cupping them. "You are a stupid, stupid man," she said softly. "I've wanted to tell you that for years. When you put all these plans into motion, I should've been the first one you came to. I would not have let it come to this,"

"How did you not seeing it coming? Unless, you ignored it all," he replied back, just as softly.

She, planted a light kiss on Aizen's forehead and released him, gently pushing him through the gate. "Exactly why I am helping you get away," she stepped away.

"The consequences,"

"Prepared for all of them," she turned away letting the gate close behind her. She quickly shumpoed right to her office. It would only be a matter of time before she was arrested.

She sat down at her desk, doing paperwork, for once feeling good. The right thing had been done.

"Retsu," his voice was serious. His gray eyes condemning.

"Kisuke," she said softly, she looked up at him.

"He's gone,"

"Who is gone?" she asked, getting back to her work.

"You had something to do with this," he accused.

She set down her brush. "That is a terrible accusation," she said softly, looking up at him.

"Most of the lieutenants are missing," Urahara said sternly. "Aizen is gone. I'd bet Benihime that Ichimaru is gone too. I doubt a bunch of fuko-taichous could have pulled this off. Not without help. Not without a captain's help,"

She knew if she gave up the Zanpakutōs she would be condemned for this crime. Something she was more then willing to do. A couple days or even a few weeks in a cell was of no matter. Byakuya was still needed for gathering information, and the eleventh squad would be needed later, thus why neither the third seat nor the fifth seat left.

And yes, most of the fuko-taichous had left. The ones that would be needed the most had to come. Nemu, so they could counter the toxins in Ichimaru's body. Isane, to heal and deal with the limiters. Hinamori for her kido abilities to make a barrier to hide them in. Kira, to help hold up Hinamori's barriers and to assist in healing. Everyone else was a bonus. And the hidden support here in Soul Society, Kuchiki-taichou, all of the eleventh division, her support, Hisagi-fuko-taichou and Rukia Kuchiki who would run information to Kurosaki, another ally of theirs, to and from her brother. And the support may only grow.

Kisuke eventually left her. She was going to be arrested at some point, something she was more then prepared for. She continued her work, for the first time in three years, her conscious felt good.

They appeared from the gate, the city of Kakura.

"Good afternoon everyone~" cried a cheerful voice.

"Inoue-san?" Kira said in disbelief.

She skipped over to them happily. "My house is going to be used as a base. I'm the only one not being watched anymore. That's why Kurosaki-kun couldn't be here," she turned back around waving them on. "Rangiku-chan and Renji-kun are waiting for you at my house. I'll make dinner and everything. It will be like a big slumber party,"

The fuko-taichous followed the excited girl having heard the stories from Matsumoto about Orihime's cooking. That only made them nervous…

Aizen closed his eyes taking a moment to enjoy the fresh breeze and the smell of clean air. The warm sunlight on his skin. It had been ages since he felt it. Gin too. He glanced to see the tortured man, his nose twitching a bit smelling the fresh air.

It wasn't a long walk to the home of the orange haired girl. Once inside though Isane took charge.

"Save reunions for another time," she said. First things first. Inoue-san, get somewhere safe, the raitsu of Ichimaru and Aizen will be intense and I don't think they can control it well at first. Rangiku please go with her, to protect her with your own raitsu,"

Both girl nodded heading into the other room to keep safe. Matsumoto glanced over giving Gin a worried look. But bit her lip all the same and continued on.

"Hinamori-chan, a barrier please. A strong one. Kira-san, one from you as well, I need these to hold no matter what," Isane ordered.

Momo and Izuru nodded at once putting up barriers to hide their presence and hopefully hold against the wild raitsu would come when the two powerful men lost their seals.

Nemu pulled Ichimaru away using her own raitsu to cover him and protect him from Aizen's

The silver haired girl took a deep breath. "Renji-kun, I'll need you to hold Aizen down,"

The red head nodded, placing a few coach cushions on the floor, and Isane gestured for him to lay down. Nice of them to add pillows, in case the force made him smash his head against ht floor a few times.

He did as he was told resting his head against the pillows, taking deep breaths. Renji placed his hands on Aizen's shoulders, everyone was nervous. Using their own raitsu as shield against the force of his own that was to come.

Isane knelt in front of Aizen, her eyes locked on the collar. "Barriers ready?"

Hinamori nodded, determination in her brown eyes. "Hai," Kira also nodded. His second barrier ready as well.

Isane then moved her gaze to Aizen. "I need you to get a hold of your raitsu as soon as you can," Doubt about doing this was not hidden in her violet eyes. Worry of what would happen if they did this showed clearly. Clearly she was only here by Unohana Retsu's request.

The sliver haired fuko-taichou took a deep breath and undid the snaps on the collar removing it from around the former overlord's neck.

The force was powerful. All his raitsu leaving him, after so long being free. But he needed to gather it up and control it. There was no one here strong enough to help him with that task. But it was no huge issue. He didn't become captain and lord of Las Noches without being able to handle something like this.

It took a few moments but he managed to contain his raitsu. To feel it flowing again. To feel it's warmth running over his skin. It made him feel alive again.

Isane sighed wiping the sweat off her brow. Looking shaken from all his power lashing out at them at once. But the hard part was over now. "The barriers?"

Hinamori nodded "They're okay. I'm familiar to Aizen-taichou's raitsu. My barriers wont break unless he forced them against the barrier himself." She smiled proudly.

The healer of their group nodded, relieved.

Nemu held out the emerald sheathed blade. "Sir," she said softly.

Kyōka Suigetsu.

He reached out slowly for her. She was warm to the touch, and hummed when he gripped her. _Sosuke. _She practically whispered his name in disbelief. He could feel her wrapping around him. The other half of his soul. Every moment he felt a little more complete. After all this time, no more words needed to be said to each other. Their bond truly was like no other. Of course, anyone could say that about their blade.

Still, their minds were always in sync. Even after all this time they clicked right back together as if no time had passed. While others would take time to get shikai and bankai going again, he felt he could do it once more without any worries.

"Ichimaru next," Isane said. "This one will be easier, so to speak," Nemu moved the former third captain to where Aizen had been laying. "First thing's first," Nemu knelt beside Isane handing her a tiny pair of scissors. Isane carefully leaned forward cutting the threads sealing his eyes closed. If she didn't he might rip them open when his raitsu came back.

She frowned. That sick scientist. Her fingers running along the scarred flesh. Such old wounds …she'd be able to heal most of them. It's whatever poisons that hideous captain placed inside Ichimaru that she was worried about.

"Aizen," she said softly once finished with her task. "I trust your in control of your raitsu?"

He nodded. "Of course,"

"I need you to cover Ichimaru with yours. And help him get control of it. Unohana-taichou told me, as he is younger, he'll have a harder time doing so. And with whatever is in his system might make things harder,"

He nodded at her words. Aizen carefully placed his hands on Gin's body shoulders. His raitsu lightly covering Gin.

"Aizen taichou," Gin's voice said softly, the only thing he had said since he had regained his voice.

Isane starred at them for a moment. Slight curiosity flooded through her violet eyes for a moment before back to the task at hand. She shook her head, and glanced at Aizen, before removing the collar from Gin's neck as well. Like Aizen had done, his raitsu flooded out, such power shouldn't be contained for so long, it wasn't healthy.

Isane watched the two older men. Aizen's raitsu protecting them from Gin's wild raitsu. She watched the thin tortured body convulse for a bit, and watched Aizen lean down whispering something to Gin. Their fingers linked tightly together and slowly Gin regained control of his raitsu.

Isane breathed a sigh of relief. All the hard stuff was over. Staying hidden was all that was left to do. And it might be for a while.

Momo's and Kira's barrier would keep them hidden. no one would bother Orihime anymore. Not when her powers were gone.

Isane next task was healing Gin. "Aizen, I trust any damage you received can not be healed with kido,"

"You are correct," he said softly.

Nemu placed Shinso within Gin's grasp. The emotionless girl then began work. From her sleeves she pulled out several items. Vials and other such things, as well as a list. Her and Isane then looked it over talking softly. Orihime came out of the bedroom happily chatting to Rangiku starting to make dinner for all of them.

The orange haired woman glanced over at Gin for a moment biting her lip before following Orihime to the kitchen.

Gin's eyes fluttered open. And he starred up at Aizen, his grin slowly sliding into place. "Aizen-taichou," he whispered softly. His arm making jerky moments to touch Aizen's face again.

It was painful to watch him struggle so. Aizen helped the hand to it's destination once more. He watched the smile grow wider.

Many thoughts crossed his mind. He wondered what had been done to Gin exactly… Had he lost all his sanity only clinging to his Aizen's name alone? It's all he had said so far, and Gin used to be quite the chatter box. Over all he was very worried.

"Aizen-sama," he looked up a bit surprised there was anyone around to call him such. It was Orihime she held out a glass of water and a plate of soup. "Something simple for starters," she advised.

He thanked her quietly, they did practically starve him in his cell. And with Gin's mouth sewn shut, he was sure that Gin was starved as well. Only injections as substance for his body. He could tell from Gin's even thinner form, that was the case. Though to be fair, even Aizen, himself didn't look the greatest.

He sighed eating slowly. Simple miso soup. He gave a little to Gin, not wanting to give him to much. He probably couldn't take to much food in a stomach had been empty for years.

Isane had begun healing him, Nemu injecting what he had to assume were antidotes to whatever poisons were in Gin.

Orihime was a lovely hostess. Laying out extra futons pillows and blankets. Giving the girls something to sleep in, and for the men some of her late brothers old things that she had lying around.

He used her bathroom, happy to be able to clean his hair, and wash all that horrid filth from himself. Freedom really hadn't sunk in quite yet. Though it should. Maybe because in a way he still was a prisoner. Trapped in this house until further notice.

But it was most definitely better then what he had before. He had no right to complain.

He dried his hair coming out of the bathroom. Renji's snores from the coach the only noise. Everyone else quietly dozing off. No one has spoken to him, except Isane occasionally and Orihime. He knew why. Once more he had turned their world upside down. Uprooted them and threw Soul Society into chaos again.

Not even Hinamori had glanced his way. Even after their small moment. He was grateful that it hadn't gone any further then that. Probably one last kiss one last moment placing all her feelings and passion into that kiss before finally being able to move on. At least he hoped that was the case.

"Get some rest, my dear," Aizen said softly.

Isane looked up surprised at him. She nodded. "I'll do more tomorrow. Lot's of these are old wounds. They'll scar, at best. Nemu-san said that almost all the toxins in Ichimaru's body should be cleared out. The rest, just have to wear themselves out," The green light from her fingertips died out and she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Any long lasting damage from the poisons?" Aizen asked softly.

She shook her head. "It's hard to say. We'll know more in a few days." She stood up stretching, and headed off to the bathroom to wash up and then head off to sleep as well.

Aizen looked down at the boy who had served him so faithfully. And all Aizen had done was lead him to this. Years of torture.

He sighed. His thoughts were in such dark places. He truly had been broken over these few years. He placed a spare blanket over Gin's thin form, and laid down in the little area Inoue had made for him.

Kyōka Suigetsu hummed beside him. He could almost feel his moon princess beside him, running her hands through his damp hair. Humming a soft tune. She would probably manipulate his dreams tonight. And for many nights to come. In all honesty he welcomed that. Not so much before, when she'd let him dream of things that he did not dare to take. But now, when he needed to forget some of his past, he welcomed it.

Still sleep didn't come easily. Strange to not be on a cold cell floor curling up for warmth. To now have a pillow and a warm blanket. Simple things that everyone should have, they felt foreign to him.

A pillow fell beside him, he glanced at it for a moment before sitting up to look to see who had tossed it.

Gin had. Slowly crawling over to him. Such jerky movements….it reminded him of a marionette. He hoped that this would get better with time… He crawled beside Aizen bringing his blanket with. For Gin pillows and blankets also must be a welcome thing.

"I-It's to good to b-be t-true,"

Aizen silently breathed out a sigh of relief. It was quite and strained and he stuttered but he spoke.

Gin laid down beside the older man. "S-seeing ya ag-again. I n-never thought I w-would," he nuzzled into the other man. Gin's fingers wrapping tightly in his shirt. He brushed the blood stained hair our of Gin's eyes. It was long. To long. He'd cut it for Gin tomorrow. His was getting a little long too.

"Wh-what's gonna h-happen now, Aizen-t-t-taichou?" asked Gin.

"Not sure yet," Aizen answered softly. "We'll figure it out though,"

Gin pressed himself closer to Aizen. "W-we can' b-be parted again,"

"I wont let it happen," he listened as Gin's breathing became quieter and more steady as sleep took a hold of him.

His blade hummed amused beside him. And he was to tired to tell her even in his mind to not read to much into this. She wouldn't listen anyway. This is what she wanted, she knew the guilt he felt at Gin's capture. How Gin had gone to save him, instead of flee. Gin's torture was on his hands. If he hadn't fused with the Hogyaku like Gin had told him not to…

Many errors and miscalculations had been made. He had suffered ten fold for it as well, as had Gin.

"_Sleep my master" _his blade advised. _"I shall ease your mind,"_

That she would. No cell and a warm body beside him. Not just any body. Gin. Someone whom until just a matter of days, assumed deep down inside was dead. How had he not fallen asleep already?

He felt bony fingers tighten their grip on his clothing, and eventually sleep took him as well. He dreamed well for the first time in years.

A/N

I know everyone is out of character, but I think after three years of torture and isolation can do that to a person. Even Aizen can break…. Anyway, more to come. Thanks to those who read and follow. Means a lot.


End file.
